Harry Potter and the Changes of 5th Year
by PalexNSpashley
Summary: 4th year, Harry has Changed (not in a bad way) a new girl comes to hogwarts. Harry/Georgia Ron/Hermione. I'm editing chapters daily to perfect them. So coontinue to check before moving on in the story. Reread each one whenever possible.
1. Together Again

Chapter 1  
  
It was 3 p.m. as an extremely good looking young wizard around the age 15 walked along the streets of Diagon Alley. He was about 6'4, wore an unbuttoned black shirt that revealed his tan, muscular body, and blue jeans that sagged to show the top of his boxers. He wore contacts that over his stunning green eyes and drew stares from girls as he stepped slowly towards Gringotts Wizards Bank with his head down, one foot after the other. He stopped and raised his face to look at a large white building. As he ran his fingers through his hair a scar shaped like a lightning bolt was visible on his forehead and a silver stud was on his ear. He walked up the stairs and sat on one of two benches to the sides of the doors.  
  
"Ron! Hurry up!" a pretty teenage girl with soft and wavy brown hair yelled to a freckle faced red head boy. "Harry should arrive at any moment!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione." He replied, "We're early!"  
  
They sat down opposite to the handsome black haired boy and looked around.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione asked him. "But have you seen Harry Potter around here lately? We're looking for him."  
  
"Harry Potter, huh." The boy replied. "Now why would anyone want to talk to him?" The boy chuckled, "How's it going you guys?" He smiled, he had a dazzling, pearly white smile.  
  
"Harry! Is that you?" they exclaimed. "You've changed!"  
  
"I've noticed." he responded and laughed again. "Let's go get our supplies."  
  
He got up and started walking into Gringotts as the two other followed with their mouths hanging open. After going to their vaults and collecting their money they started down the street talking about their summers. They were together again, best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they got their magical education. For these weren't ordinary teens. They were two wizards and a witch, friends forever. Talking just like before the summer started (except Ron and Hermione were now a couple). But none seemed to want to mention last year's events.  
  
Suddenly, a blonde haired boy their age stepped in front of them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter and his little friends. 


	2. Malfoy

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said. His voice was powerful, and full of hatred. "I don't want to have to cause trouble."  
  
"I'll be the one causing it Potty." Draco replied. "Do you think that changing how you look and acting like some kind of badass will change what people think of you. It was your fault and you know it."  
  
Harry knew what Draco was talking about. Last year, before school ended, and summer began, the unthinkable happened. Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time, having lost all his strength and power, not to mention his body. He had risen with the help of his rat of a servant Peter Pettigrew, and he had killed Cedric Diggory. Cedric was a boy in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a clean cut popular prefect, and he had died.  
  
Harry's veins pulsed with furry.  
  
"I told you I didn't want trouble!" Harry said raising his fists.  
  
Malfoy sneered and raised his wand. "You don't even have a wand Potter." He laughed coldly. "This will be easier than I thought. Stupefy!"  
  
A blue light shoot from Malfoy's wand and shot straight towards Harry's chest. It hit with great force and pushed Harry back a few inches before being surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke. It then slowly faded away revealing a very conscious, smiling Harry Potter.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Draco yelled. "How...How did you do that Potter!?...I.I.Stupefy....You.how!?" he stood there babbling a way for a second when Harry Interrupted.  
  
"I told you I didn't want trouble, Malfoy." He raised his hand, "Stupefy." Harry said, barely higher than a whisper, as a burst of light shot from his hand, knocking Draco unconscious. "Let's go you guys." Harry stepped over Draco's limp body, and into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, leaving Ron and Hermione once again gaping at him.  
  
Harry entered the robe shop just as Madam Malkin appeared out of the back room. "Ah, hello Mr. Potter," she said as she greeted Harry. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Hello Madam," he said with a smile. "I need some new Hogwarts robes and a new quidditch uniform. They're getting quite small!"  
  
"So they have Mr. Potter! Why, I remember when you first arrived at my shop as a first year. You've grown a good foot since then!" she exclaimed, as she took his measurements. "Ah, quidditch has done you well Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Thank you ma'am."  
  
They continued to converse as Harry's robes were magically sewn together. He then thanked her and joined his friends outside. Harry drew stares from spectators who had witnessed the feud he had had with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione grabbed both his arms and pulled him along to the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer, and for some answers.  
  
"What the bloody hell just happened over there?" Ron asked. "No wand at all! And his curse didn't even affect you!"  
  
"School ended and you were the same as you were since your first year, well, a little shook up, but still the same." Hermione continued. "Now less than two months later, you come here all.all."  
  
"Changed." Ron finished for her.  
  
"Plus, you look different. It's like you've been working out non-stop all summer, you're tanner, and you're dressing differently." Hermione continued. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's a long story." Harry replied.  
  
"We've got time." Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay." Harry started, "This summer, when I went home to the Dursley's just like always. I was in grief from what had happened. I stayed in my room for a week just staring up at my ceiling, getting up only to eat." He took a deep breath. "My uncle got really mad because I wouldn't do chores and kicked me out of the house. When it got dark, I took the Night Bus to the train station. I went to platform nine and three quarters but it was closed because the school year was over. So I got my firebolt, and bewitched my trunk so I could fit it in my pocket, then I flew my broomstick to school. Professor Dumbledore was still there, since it was just a few days into the summer. I told him what had happened with my uncle and he let me stay in the common room at the castle. Everyday, I'd just sit down next to the lake and think. One day, I thought about Cedric, and everyone who had suffered the wrath of Lord Voldemort." This made his friends shudder. "Anyways, there was this bird perched in a tree. I imagined it was him. Rage built up inside me and I yelled as loud as I could, 'CRUCIO', thinking that if I yelled loud enough he would feel it. The bird fell out of the tree, and onto the ground, twitching. My wand was locked in my trunk in the castle, so I was kind of freaked out. Suddenly a burning sensation flowed throughout my body. I could feel it rushing through my veins. My robes ripped, and my shoes and pants felt too small. I ran into the castle and to the closest mirror. I was at least half a foot taller, and ripped as bloody hell! I was huge! But then I remembered the curse thing. I found the nearest suit of armor and stood a few yards back from it. I did the accio spell on the helmet, and it came right to me. I could do magic without a wand. I was different. I decided to go into muggle London to have some fun with my new look. I got contacts because I was sick of glasses and went for a walk. There was this ear piercing place, so I got mine done. Then I got some new clothes so I wouldn't have to wear dudley's old one's. When I got back to the castle, I practiced quidditch everyday, that's how I got my tan. I told Dumbledore, and even he couldn't explain it. So, we just went on like normal."  
  
"Wow!" Ron said, "That's incredible!"  
  
"I know." Harry replied, "Oh yea, we have a new girl at our school. I met her this summer. Her parents came to the castle to enroll here, she transferred from some foreign school." Harry blushed "She... 


	3. Explaination

A blue light shoot from Malfoy's wand and shot straight towards Harry's chest. It hit with great force and pushed Harry back a few inches before being surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke. It then slowly faded away revealing a very conscious, smiling Harry Potter.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Draco yelled. "How...How did you do that Potter!?...I.I.Stupefy....You.how!?" he stood there babbling a way for a second when Harry Interrupted.  
  
"I told you I didn't want trouble, Malfoy." He raised his hand, "Stupefy." Harry said, barely higher than a whisper, as a burst of light shot from his hand, knocking Draco unconscious. "Let's go you guys." Harry stepped over Draco's limp body, and into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, leaving Ron and Hermione once again gaping at him.  
  
Harry entered the robe shop just as Madam Malkin appeared out of the back room. "Ah, hello Mr. Potter," she said as she greeted Harry. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Hello Madam," he said with a smile. "I need some new Hogwarts robes and a new quidditch uniform. They're getting quite small!"  
  
"So they have Mr. Potter! Why, I remember when you first arrived at my shop as a first year. You've grown a good foot since then!" she exclaimed, as she took his measurements. "Ah, quidditch has done you well Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Thank you ma'am."  
  
They continued to converse as Harry's robes were magically sewn together. He then thanked her and joined his friends outside. Harry drew stares from spectators who had witnessed the feud he had had with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione grabbed both his arms and pulled him along to the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer, and for some answers.  
  
"What the bloody hell just happened over there?" Ron asked. "No wand at all! And his curse didn't even affect you!"  
  
"School ended and you were the same as you were since your first year, well, a little shook up, but still the same." Hermione continued. "Now less than two months later, you come here all.all."  
  
"Changed." Ron finished for her.  
  
"Plus, you look different. It's like you've been working out non-stop all summer, you're tanner, and you're dressing differently." Hermione continued. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's a long story." Harry replied.  
  
"We've got time." Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay." Harry started, "This summer, when I went home to the Dursley's just like always. I was in grief from what had happened. I stayed in my room for a week just staring up at my ceiling, getting up only to eat." He took a deep breath. "My uncle got really mad because I wouldn't do chores and kicked me out of the house. When it got dark, I took the Night Bus to the train station. I went to platform nine and three quarters but it was closed because the school year was over. So I got my firebolt, and bewitched my trunk so I could fit it in my pocket, then I flew my broomstick to school. Professor Dumbledore was still there, since it was just a few days into the summer. I told him what had happened with my uncle and he let me stay in the common room at the castle. Everyday, I'd just sit down next to the lake and think. One day, I thought about Cedric, and everyone who had suffered the wrath of Lord Voldemort." This made his friends shudder. "Anyways, there was this bird perched in a tree. I imagined it was him. Rage built up inside me and I yelled as loud as I could, 'CRUCIO', thinking that if I yelled loud enough he would feel it. The bird fell out of the tree, and onto the ground, twitching. My wand was locked in my trunk in the castle, so I was kind of freaked out. Suddenly a burning sensation flowed throughout my body. I could feel it rushing through my veins. My robes ripped, and my shoes and pants felt too small. I ran into the castle and to the closest mirror. I was at least half a foot taller, and ripped as bloody hell! I was huge! But then I remembered the curse thing. I found the nearest suit of armor and stood a few yards back from it. I did the accio spell on the helmet, and it came right to me. I could do magic without a wand. I was different. I decided to go into muggle London to have some fun with my new look. I got contacts because I was sick of glasses and went for a walk. There was this ear piercing place, so I got mine done. Then I got some new clothes so I wouldn't have to wear dudley's old one's. When I got back to the castle, I practiced quidditch everyday, that's how I got my tan. I told Dumbledore, and even he couldn't explain it. So, we just went on like normal."  
  
"Wow!" Ron said, "That's incredible!"  
  
"I know." Harry replied, "Oh yea, we have a new girl at our school. I met her this summer. Her parents came to the castle to enroll here, she transferred from some foreign school." Harry blushed "She... 


	4. Meeting Georgia

"She stayed at the castle for a couple days, to check it out." Harry said, still blushing furiously. "Her name is Georgia. She's pretty tall, 6' 2 to be exact. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. And she's American, so you can have fun asking about school there Hermione." This made Hermione laugh. "She's cool. I think she'll fit in at Hogwarts, no problem."  
  
"We'll show her how to keep away from jerks like Malfoy." Ron added.  
  
"I know, I couldn't bear to have Malfoy slobbering over her." Harry replied with a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at him, and then at each other. Ron smiled, "You like her don't you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, snapping back to his normal state of mind.  
  
"Oh come on Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "Ron used to look at me like that, that's how I knew he liked me." Ron blushed.  
  
"Give me a break Hermione." Harry replied. "I can't wait for school to start. She's amazing!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ September 1st-Kings Cross Station ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron and Hermione appeared through Platform 9 ¾ , not expecting to see their dear friend Harry Potter, for he was already at Hogwarts. But, to their surprise, there he was, today wearing a tight white t-shirt and the same jeans he wore just a few weeks before, with his school robes hanging loosely around his broad shoulders. Hogwarts students stared at him (mainly girls) as he made his way through the crowd, holding the hand of a tall blonde who was smiling broadly. Harry's friends had a puzzled expression on their faces until they remembered the girl who was mentioned at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry said, "this is..."  
  
"Georgia." Hermione interrupted. "We've heard so much about you, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron."  
  
"Hey! It's great to meet you! I've heard a ton about you guys as well." Georgia replied, smiling. "Europe is incredible! It's nothing like Cali."  
  
"Cali?" Ron said with a confused tone.  
  
"Oh, California. I used to live on the shoreline!" she replied. "The guys are so much more charming here, though." She then wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him softly.  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione. "I knew it." He whispered into her ear.  
  
They boarded the train, and found a compartment for themselves. Hermione and Ron sat cuddled next to each other, while Harry lied across two seats with Georgia in his arms.  
  
"So," Ron said, breaking the silence. ".. 


	5. New Couple

"How did.uh." he motioned towards the couple. "How did this happen?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Georgia was too quick for him. "Well, my parents had taken me to Hogwarts to me the headmaster and explore the castle so I wouldn't get lost on my first day, when I met Harry." She smiled, making Harry blush. "I didn't expect to see a student at the school during the summer, so I went to talk to him. We had a long conversation about tons of things, and I guess we just clicked."  
  
"I'd never met a girl that I could talk to like a normal person, and still have feelings for." Harry said. "She's different from other girls."  
  
"Even Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker." Ron saidlooking straight at Harry,  
  
Harry had a serious look on his face now. "I couldn't go for her after it happened, let alone ask her out." Harry loosened up a bit, "Besides, Cho was only some kiddie crush. Now I've got better." 


	6. Explanation 2

Georgia blushed and looked out the window. "It's beautiful!" she said. "What's the castle like?"  
  
"Incredible," replied Hermione. "It has disappearing doors, moving staircases. But best of all, it has the biggest library you've ever seen!" Ron snickered.  
  
"It sounds amazing, Hermione," Georgia looked up at Harry, "Tell me about your adventures."  
  
Harry smiled at her lovingly and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" he said.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Okay then." Harry told her everything. About Professor Quirrel, the sorcerers stone, Voldemort, Gilderoy Lockhart, Tom Riddle's Diary, Dobby, The Chamber of Secrets, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius, Professor Lupin, the dementors, and finally about the heart wrenching occurrences of their fourth year. They were only ten minutes from Hogwarts when he finished. He looked down at Georgia, who just stared at him, awestruck. "I warned you." He said.  
  
"W-w-wow." She stammered. "So, Voldemort is really back?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
She looked to Ron and Hermione, "Do you guys ever regret meeting him? I mean, it's like danger is drawn to him."  
  
"I regret almost getting killed by a chess piece," Ron stated. "I regret getting my leg broken by Sirius." He continued. "But I don't regret meeting Harry."  
  
"Me neither." Hermione added. "I wouldn't be with Ron if it weren't for Harry."  
  
Georgia nuzzled herself closer to Harry's well built body. "He is an amazing person." She said.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh dear, we'll be at the castle in any minute. You guys go into another compartment and Georgia and I will change here."  
  
Georgia got up so Harry could leave. He looked into her eyes and lightly kissed her before leaving. Georgia smiled as she began to get dressed.  
  
"You guys are pretty serious then huh?" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
Georgia chuckled softly. "Yea, but, he's so incredible and well.famous." She paused. "I'm a little scared you know. Being with a person like Harry carries a lot of baggage."  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione assured her. "It'll be fine." They finished changing just as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the castle. 


	7. Welcome Home

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt as students crammed up against the train doors, unwilling to wait any longer. As the doors magically swung open, the mob rushed out and on to the Hogwarts grounds. Harry grabbed Georgia's hand and pulled her away from the crowd.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, love." Harry said, smiling slightly. "Welcome home."  
  
Georgia looked up into his gorgeous green eyes, "As long as I'm with you, anywhere is home." She leaned towards him and kissed him passionately, not caring who saw.  
  
Students rushed passed the couple, staring. Girls glared, they wondered who this new person was. 'Who's she?' 'What's she doing with Harry' 'I've been trying to get him for three years!' You get the gist. Harry and Georgia smiled at the comments as they turned towards the castle along with Ron and Hermione, ready for a new year.  
  
"Welcome Students," Came the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore. "to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 


	8. And It Begins

Chapter 8  
  
"I'm not as intelligent as other hats,  
  
But smart in other ways,  
  
I'm not as white as a chef's grand cap,  
  
Or chic as French berets.  
  
But I can see the truth inside your head,  
  
And read your thoughts you know,  
  
So if you put me on right now,  
  
I'll tell you where to go.  
  
The path of Slytherin is hard,  
  
For those who push for greatness higher,  
  
This house is perfect for you id you wish  
  
To pursue your heart's desire.  
  
The choice is good for the house of Ravenclaw,  
  
For those who like to learn,  
  
If you are clever, quick and ready,  
  
It's there you'll find your turn.  
  
If you are patient, kind and true,  
  
Then Hufflepuff's for you,  
  
You'll fit right in, in this house if  
  
You remain cheerful in all you do.  
  
In Gryffindor you'll have to know,  
  
Where all your loyalties lie,  
  
You must always be courageous too,  
  
And brave beyond the sky.  
  
Don't try to hide a thing from me,  
  
Because I can see it all,  
  
So just sit back, relax as you  
  
Sit down upon the stool and trust that you won't fall."  
  
The Sorting Hat's song rang through the great hall and was followed by grand applause from the mass of excited students. Nervous first year's stool shakily in the center of the room, some were smiling and others looked as though they were about to paint the floor with vomit. Harry sat with his arms around Georgia, and his head rest on her shoulder. He didn't hear a word the Sorting Hat said as the new student were placed into the repective houses. He was giddy to hurry and start the new school year. It was going to be amazing, a new look and a new girl to share his adventures with. What could go wrong......besides Voldemort coming and destroying the world. Harry suddenly got really serious. He released his grip of Georgia's waist and turned to stare at his plate. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down before a shrill sound filled his head. Cruel laughter sounded and he clamped his hand to his head as his scar began to burn. Georgia looked at him with worry. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She said with worry. "Come on, what is it, you can tell me."  
  
"It's...It's nothing. Really, love." He responded shakily. "I'm fine, really. I just need to eat something."  
  
Harry lifted his hands and placed them over his plate, two blueberry muffins appeared. Georgia smiled and said, "I love it when you do that."  
  
He picked one up and held it out for her. She reached for it but he pulled it back and leaned forward a little.  
  
"Not yet," he said playfully, "you have to give me something first."  
  
She giggled softly and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her into a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone.  
  
"AHEM!" Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly to catch the attention of the couple. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Roberts, if you two would be so kind as to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum during my little pre-school year speech, I would be very appreciative. Also, I would hate to have to allow Professor McGonagall to punish the two of you so early on."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration, Professor!" Georgia replied, suprising the crowd with how outgoing she was for a new student.  
  
Harry pecked her on the cheek and added, "What about after your speech, sir?"  
  
The students laughed, but stopped quickly as Professor McGonagall stepped in and glared at Harry, "You better watch it you two." She warned.  
  
Dumbledore continued with his speech, "Now, since she has drawn attention to herself already, I may as well introduce our new student. Everybody, this is Ms. Georgia Roberts. She will be in Gryffindor house, and if any of you would like to introduce yourself and make her feel welcome in a more appropriate way, unlike Mr. Potter, please feel free to do so later." Georgia stood and gave a little curtsy, then returned to her place by Harry. "Now," he continued, "to continue, jimble wimble fimble doo."  
  
All of the plates were filled with food and the students feasted until they were close to passing out. Then they proceeded to the common rooms to sleep. Harry and Georgia left a little early in order to get a little alone time before the rush. They got the password from a prefect and ran towards their common room, laughing. On their way, however, they ran into Cho Chang. Georgia kept her mouth shut as Harry apologized. He stuttered and blushed and quickly pulled Georgia away.  
  
They gave the password to their room 'Noogle-woogle' and collapsed on Harry's bed. Harry moved in to kiss her, but Georgia pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"That was her, wasn't it?" she responded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cho Chang. That was her."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So?! You were acting like some little schoolboy with a crush. It was like me when I first met Adam Brody!"  
  
"Who's Adam Brody?!"  
  
"Never mind him, he's and American actor. The point is, you still have feelings for her, don't you?"  
  
"Look, I don't. It's just...well I didn't tell you the whole story of what happened last year."  
  
"I have time..." 


End file.
